certwofandomcom-20200214-history
Dani Hernando Torres
Dani Hernando Torres is a boy who loves to play an explorer with Dora the Explorer. Fun, new friends and lots of new words in Spanish and English. Dani is a Dora's boyfriend. He is friends of Winnie the Pooh and Diego. Age He is indicated to be 7 years of age until the Season 5 episode Dani's Big Birthday Adventure, in which he turns 8. Description Dani has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the sneaky fox,Swiper. he hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. he gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Dani and Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though he spends little time indoors at home with them. He tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dani and Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when he saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Family She is stated as being the cousin of Christopher Robin, Diego, Alicia and Daisy which would make her the niece of Diego's mother (possibly named Melanie) and father (possibly named Mark). He is also the brother of Molly and Lilly Torres. He is also the son of Milly and Max Torres. Dora Marquez is Dani's girlfriend. Interests Dani enjoys sports. He played on a baseball team with Dora, Boots Pooh, Piglet and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment before or since). He loves and excels at soccer and he also excels at riding a skateboard. Dani is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. Dani love interest Dora. Voice of Dani Hernando Torres Trivia Likes Looks Dani has dark peach skin causing it to appear almost orange. She has short black hair as well as brown eyes. The character is often shown wearing a orange t-shirt, blue shorts, frilly red socks, and white Velcro shoes with a orange trim along with other outfits. He wears a red bracelet on it that she wears on her right wrist and it happened to be a birthday present when he was four. Otherwise, if you see a Dani's adventures with Dora and Pooh kaleidoscope promo and The Torres kaleidoscope promo airing on Disney Junior and Nick Jr, you see a partial portion of Dani's blue shorts as part of a picture of Dani going up, twirls around, and drops down under a video clip of Dani holding still in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. Appearances Dani appears in every episode of The Torres and Dani's adventures with Dora and Pooh. Dani also makes a major role on every episode of The Torres and Dani's adventures with Dora and Pooh. Within The Olivers, he appeared in: * Mar and the kitty Gallery Dani with Skateboard.png Mar and Dani.png Dani el explorador 2.png Dani poses.png Dani with Skateboard 6.png Dani with Skateboard 5.png Dani with Skateboard 4.png Dani with Skateboard 3.png Dora and Mar kiss Dani.png Dani y Mar 4.png Dani and Dora 3.png Dani and Mar.png Dani with Skateboard 7.png Dani and Dora 8.png Dani the Explorer 2.png Dani and Dora 9.png Dani with Book.png Dani with Skateboard 8.png Dani y Dora 32.png Dani 4.png Dani 2 transparent.png Dani (Dora y sus amigos en la ciudad).png Dani pose skateboard.png Dani from Dani and Dora with Skateboard 2.png Dani from Dani and Dora with Skateboard.png Dani 3.png Dora kiss Dani 3.png Dani Torres with skateboard 4.png Dani Torres pose.png Dani Torres with skateboard.png Category:Characters from CER Two shows Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:The Torres Characters